This invention relates to fishing tackle and more particularly to artificial fishing lures. Soft bodied fishing lures feel relatively lifelike to game fish, so the striking fish will usually hold a soft lure longer in its mouth than the fish would hold a hard bodied lure. This allows the fisherman additional time to recognize the strike and set a hook in the fish""s mouth. Some types of soft plastic fishing lures do not have any inherent wobbling motion or action that attracts game fish and causes them to strike. It is up to the fisherman using these lures to retrieve them in a way that causes an action that produces strikes. Many fishermen lack the skill and patience to consistently manipulate their tackle in ways that give these soft bodied lures a strike inducing action.
Other types of fishing lures such lead head jigs also do not have inherent fish attracting motions. Also, non-floating artificial lures may sink or otherwise move too fast to induce strikes under many fishing conditions.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide improved fishing tackle.
Another object is to provide soft appendages for fishing lures that feel lifelike.
An additional object is to provide jigs, soft bodied, and non-floating fishing lures with strike inducing action.
Another object is to provide attachments for live and artificial baits that impart fish attracting motions to such baits.
A further object is to provide adjustable attachments for fishing lures that can change the action of the lures when fishing conditions change.
An additional object is to provide removable attachments for fishing lures that can help relatively unskilled fishermen catch more fish.
Another object is to provide fishing baits with expanded surfaces that slow down the baits.
A further object is to provide removable fishing bait attachments that reflect and disperse light and sound waves in many directions.
Another object is to provide fishing lures with attachments that impart rotational components to the movements of the lures.
A further object is to provide fishing lures and attachments for fishing lures that are rugged, economical, highly attractive, easy to use and change and adjust, and which do not possess defects found in similar prior art fishing tackle.
Other objects and advantages of the fishing tackle incorporating this invention will be found in the specification and claims and the scope of the invention will be set forth in the claims.